


Our beautiful tomorrow awaits

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Kanako is many things, but first and foremost she's a business woman. Figures say that land, wind, and rain are out and technology is in. A short poem on the nature of her ambitions.





	Our beautiful tomorrow awaits

You know where their faith really lies?  
It’s not in the land,  
it’s not in the rains,  
it’s not in the winds.  
It’s in that little box  
that plays the Marios.  
  
Sheer convenience and entertainment!  
Now that’ll buy us a mountain, little frog.


End file.
